


A Scarf To Remember Me By

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble I did for a request. Eridan/Gamzee</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scarf To Remember Me By

You lift your head from the ground, having taken a nap to rid yourself of the looming headache. Your room in the Viel is quiet. It had been silent for so long you wondered if there had ever been noise. Sitting up, the shadows shifted and you could feel dried blood scabbing across your face. Something stirred above you and you look up.

Eridan. What? No, that's impossible, Karkat had told you he was...

His eyes were white and illuminating in the darkness and you leaned up from the floor, faintly reaching out to him. You could very easily be dreaming. Obviously you were, unless this was another miracle.

Across Eridans lower half of his body, right across his hips, something royal purple stained across. The blood dripped rhythmically onto the floor and you reached to catch a drop. It sizzled in your palm and evaporated in a little puff of steam. You look up to him and his gaze is unwavering and a little sad. He's sitting next to you now, the ever flowing purple liquid staining the floor in a puddle around the spot he sits.

"Eridan?" You're facing him now and gently cupping his cheeks. He nodded and his hand ghosted over yours, leaving a faint tingly feeling. "Bro...what...?"

"I'm sorry." He was looking away from you now, his eyes half lidded in a shameful expression. You were trying to wrap your mind around what was going on and a faint gust of his hand had a few stray strands of hair on your forehead being pushed to the side. "I didn't mean to do it. I was just so tired of being alone...of being unloved..."

You're crying now and you try to grab his hand, the tingling changing to a distinct burning sensation but you didn't move your hand away. "I..I love you bro.."

He looks back over to you, ghostly white eyes now moisturizing with faint purple. "Gam..."  
"I love you.."  
"Gam, please..."  
You fell silent, tears splashing down your cheeks to the floor.  
"I lovve you too, Gam...but I have to go.."  
"I'm gonna see you again, right bro?"  
"...I don't know.."

You woke to silence. A quick look around and your heart sank. No Eridan. No comforts, no goodbyes, nothing. "Eridan?" No answer to your echoing voice. "Eridan, I can't see you bro, where are you?"  
You start to stumble to your feet but stop when you notice something being draped across your shoulders. Reaching back to grab it and pull it forward, you see it was a scarf. It smelled faintly of sea salt as you held it in your shaking palms. You look around to see nobody. You are alone.  
You curl back into a ball on the floor, holding the bundled scarf to your chest like it was the only protection you had left in the world.


End file.
